Flaming Mirror Image
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I don't want to spoil it so you'll just have to see! Updated.
1. Flaming Mirror Image

Flaming Mirror Image

**Flaming Mirror Image**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own RW._

_ _

Ryo sighed as he looked at the clouds as he lay down on his back.A few years have passed.Tulpa was gone for good now.But why did he feel so empty?Like a part of him was missing?He had five new friends, the ronin warriors and he had Mia and Yuli and he had his partner Whiteblaze. What could be missing?Could there be something out there that could be a threat to the ronin warriors?

The ronin warriors each had a worse enemy among the Dark Warlords.Sai's archenemy was Sekhmet the warlord of Venom.They were both water warriors and Sekhmet poisoned everything in sight, mainly the rivers and lakes.It made Sai so angry because it killed the fish.Kento's was Dais', warlord of Illusion.Kento was a strong guy, the toughest of the ronins in fact, but he wasn't very smart to say the least.It was easy for him to believe the illusions Dais threw at him.For Sage, him being the warlord of light, Kale was the warlord he had trouble with the most.Sage hated whatever what was dark and Kale was beyond dark.Anubis was lucky.He wasn't a warlord for long.But during his time as the warlord of cruelty, Rowen and Anubis were the worst of enemies.Rowen still could not believe he was a man when he split Anubis' helmet in half and saw he was a man.

Also, two of the ronins were best friends.Kento, being the motor mouth he was, was Sai's best friend since Sai was a skilled cook. Of course, they didn't act like at it times because the pair fought a lot, but the two guys were such good friends that they were almost brothers from time to time.Sage and Rowen were best friends too.{Why are they best friends?I'm not sure, so I'm just going to make that up}Rowen and Sage were the pretty boys of the bunch. Rowen was the kind of guy who rather read a book than go out and party.Sage met Rowen before he met any of the other ronins and the same for Rowen.Not to mention Rowen and Ryo did not get along sometimes.

The warlords were gone.They didn't know what became of them. Tulpa was gone forever. But now that Ryo did what the Ancient told him to do, what was he supposed to do now?Was he still Ryo of the Wildfire or just plain Ryo Sanada?

Ryo felt alone.He didn't have a best friend.His only companion was Whiteblaze, but can you tell a white tiger your deepest thoughts?No, not unless the white big cat could talk.There was Mia; but she was a girl.How was he supposed to open up to her?He liked her though, he really did.Yuli was a good kid but there was a problem, he was just thirteen.How was a thirteen-year-old kid supposed to relate to what he was going through?

Sitting up, he wondered where his life went wrong.If there was something else the ancient wanted him to do, but Ryo just didn't know what it could be.He felt empty inside and there was no reason why he should be.He had a great group of friends, a smart girl that thought he was cute, his companion and pet and a kid who looked up to him. He also saved the world from the evil dynasty? What more could he want?

Ryo couldn't help it though.He felt as if he was supposed to go out and look for someone.Like there was someone waiting for him to find him; someone that was looking for him.

"I'm going to go shopping," Mia declared as she was walking to her jeep, "does anybody want anything?"

Ryo jumped up, "hey, let me go do it, Mia."

Mia smiled and cocked an eyebrow, "are you serious?"

He nodded, "yeah, I'll do it for you.Why don't you go inside and relax?"

"You just want an excuse do drive my jeep, don't you?" she kidded and handed him her keys and the shopping list.

"I'll take special care of it, I promise," Ryo said and went to her jeep and drove off.Ryo did not know that someone was watching him and would be waiting for him when he returned to the house.

Moments later, Ryo arrived really early but without the groceries.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked when he stepped inside.

"I um, forgot something," he lied. 

Whiteblaze growled lowly at Ryo, as if it wasn't him.Ryo looked down at the animal without the same caring look in his eyes, the way Ryo _always_ looked at his tiger.But something was wrong, Ryo's eyes looked so cold and emotionless, like he was a different person.

"Hey, Ryo," Kento called, "could you help me with this?" 

"Sure," Ryo replied with a grin.He followed Kento to where he was calling.He wanted help putting away some things outside and when Ryo came outside, instead of helping him, he attacked him.

"Ryo, what the---" Kento cried but Ryo knocked him out cold and dragged him away.When he saw Sai, Ryo did the same thing, until all the ronin warriors appeared to be missing.He stayed in the backyard.

"Hey, Yuli, were is everyone?" Mia asked the thirteen-year-old boy.

"I'm not sure," he perked his head up from his comic book.

Mia heard her jeep pulling into the driveway."I don't remember seeing Ryo leave again." She said."Actually, I don't recall the jeep coming back the first time he came back."

"Here you go, Mia," Ryo said when he came into the door.He returned her keys to her, "Got everything on the list just like you asked," he reached inside and handed her a box of chocolates, "and a little something for you!"

"Did you get what you came for?" she asked, not taking time to thank him for the thoughtful gift.

"Huh?" he mumbled.That wasn't quite the response he was expecting to get.  
  


"You came back and said you forgot something," Yuli said.

"No I didn't," Ryo told them and started to put the groceries away, "you're losing it.I was shopping.It was probably my evil twin brother, Kyo you saw!" he laughed.

He heard some laughing outside.

"What could that be?" Ryo demanded.

"The guys are probably just fooling around outside," Yuli said.

Whiteblaze growled lowly again.

"What's wrong, Whiteblaze?" Ryo asked.

"Something strange is going on," Mia said, "I'm going outside." She stepped outside and called for the others and gave out a high-pitched scream.It was cut short when someone placed a hand over her mouth.

"Mia!" Yuli and Ryo cried in unison.They both ran outside with Whiteblaze.They couldn't see Mia anywhere.

"Mia, are you okay?" Yuli asked.

Someone stepped out of the shadows with his arm around Mia's waist and his arm tight on her mouth.Yuli gasped and Ryo stood speechless.

The person holding Mia hostage looked exactly like Ryo, he wore his clothes and everything.It was the guy who came in without the groceries and knocked out the ronin warriors one at a time.

"Is this some kind of dynasty trick?" Ryo demanded when he finally got his voice."Who are you?"

"It's no trick," he replied, "I'm you."

"What?"

"Alright, I was only lying because," he growled, "I don't want to be you in the next couple of minutes.I'm your twin brother."

"Brother?" Ryo gasped, "I don't have a brother!"

"Let Mia go!" Yuli demanded, "Where are the others?"

He pushed Mia away and she ran to Ryo's arms, "Ryo, what's going on?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he replied and looked up at his look-alike."How can you be my brother?"

"I am your twin brother, Ryo," he said, "how else do you expect me to look like this?"

"Then how come I never knew you?" Ryo demanded with a sneer, "I swear I never saw you in my life!"

"You really want to know, brother?" he crossed his arms, "I am your lost twin brother, Kyo."

Ryo's eyes widened.He was only joking about the evil twin thing earlier."You're evil," he said."Aren't you?"

"Only because you gave me no choice!" Kyo shouted, pointing his finger at Ryo, "I was the one who should have gotten the armor of wildfire, but you stole it from me!"

"I did not!" Ryo snapped."I didn't ask for it, I just got it!The Ancient made it for me!"

"I was the first born," Kyo growled, "It was my right to be the wearer of the wildfire armor. We were separated at birth and I somehow got to the Netherworld. I became a servant for Tulpa and his dynasty."

"I don't believe this," Ryo mumbled, "My parents never told me I had a brother."

"Maybe they thought I was cursed," Kyo said, "and they didn't want us to be brothers.Well here I am now, brother.After you killed Tulpa, I came to take revenge on you."

"Why?" Ryo demanded, "I never harmed you."

"The hell you didn't!" Kyo snapped.

"I was only doing what was right," Ryo said.

"Spare me! If it wasn't for Tulpa I might not have lived," Kyo tightened his fists and looked down at his feet, "I have spent my whole life working for him.You never knew I was there and neither did the warlords or even Lady Kayura.I was the only survivor from the nether realm and you destroyed the only home I ever knew!I knew you where there, I saw you but you didn't see me. I knew who you were and I knew someday I would find you.I have waited years for this moment!I am going to make you pay for all the pain you've caused me, Ryo!I am going to make you _BURN!"_

"Get back!" Ryo warned, stepping a head and holding Mia and Yuli back.He tried to prepare himself for the worse.

"Armor of Hellfire, Tao Hin!"

Dark red and black sub armor came upon Kyo's body followed by the full armor of Hellfire.It was dark red and shaped by Ryo's armor of the wildfire only the blue sections were black and the yellow symbol of Ryo's armor was replaced with gray burning skulls.{Scary!}He took out his black swords resembling Ryo's.

"I challenge you to show me your strength," Kyo told him, "put on your armor unless you want to die!But it doesn't really matter because I'll kill you anyway!"

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"His sub armor appeared followed by the full armor of Wildfire and pulled his swords down."Listen, Kyo, we really don't have to fight like this."

"Yes we do!" he screamed, "Skull Fire Rush!"He sent a giant flaming skull to his own flesh and blood.

"Flare Up Now!" Ryo shouted and sent his attack though he had no real choice."Go find the others, hurry!" he said to Yuli.

"They're right here!" Kyo sliced some branches from a tree and revealed the four other warriors hanging by their heels.

"No!" Ryo shouted.He looked at them and to Kyo, "listen, you can do with me whatever you want but stay the heck away from my friends!"He jumped up and clashed his swords against Kyo's.Yuli and Mia helped the other guys down.

"You alright?" Mia asked them.

They groaned, unable to respond.

"Why must we fight like this," Ryo demanded as they spun around in circles fighting each other, "if we're truly are brothers, why are we fighting each other? Huh?"

"Because that's just the way it is!" Kyo shouted.

"Come on, Kyo," Ryo said, "we can make up for all those years lost.We don't need to be fighting this way."

"Don't you dare insult me that way!" Kyo shouted, "why should I believe you after what you put me through?"

"I never knew you were my brother, all right!I didn't mean to put you through anything."

"Shut up with your lies!" Kyo lifted him up by the throat.

"Ryo!" Mia screamed.

Without even using his weapon or attack cry, fire busted through the ground and split it in half.There was nothing but fire and brimstone and rock at the bottom.Kyo held him over the edge attempting to drop his one and only brother in.Usually he would have to put both of his swords together at the hilts and scream "Entrance into Hell!"Then he would pummel the blade into the ground.

Ryo reached his hands around Kyo's wrist with pleading eyes."D-Don't do this," he stammered, "you don't want to do this."

"Ryo's in trouble," Rowen groaned as he pulled himself to his feet."We have to form the Inferno armor for him."

_No, guys, don't do it._Ryo thought, _not the inferno._

The four called upon their armor only to give the power of it to Ryo. 

"What's this?"Kyo demanded as he noticed the bright colors of dark blue, light blue, green and orange flew to Ryo.They lifted Ryo up and formed the armor of inferno."No! No, you cheated!"

"I didn't mean to," Ryo said as he landed upon the ground.

"Gaaaa!" Kyo ran up to him attempting to run Ryo through.Instinctively, Ryo stepped to the side and Kyo began to fall.

"No!" Ryo leaned over and caught him before he fell into the fiery pit."Kyo, listen, I can help you.Pull yourself up!"

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" Kyo asked with the most innocent look on his face."You're acting as if there's something you can actually offer me. What could you possibly have that I would want?"

"You're my brother," Ryo said, "Isn't that's what brothers are supposed to do?I know what you're going through but it doesn't have to be like this. We can make up for lost time." Ryo began to lose his grip but clenched his teeth and tried to pull him up.

"Just let me go," Kyo said.

"I can't.I won't."

"You can't help me," Kyo told him.He swiped Ryo's hand and let go of it, refusing to let Ryo help him.

"Kyo!Noooo!"He could only watch as his one and only brother fell down the pit of fire and brimstone.He gritted his teeth and banged his fist on the ground."I don't believe it!"

Mia knelt down behind him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry," she said as she leaned into him.

Ryo ignored her sympathy and walked away, "I need to be alone."

The others sighed and went to their rooms, unable to stand to be outside anymore than Ryo.

He went to the computer and did research on the day of his birth to see what babies was born on the same day."Here it is," he said and found that what Kyo said was the truth.He was his brother but there was something he really didn't understand.He saw his parent's names with his own but he also found something else.

_"Twin brother was stillborn."_The file said.

"Kyo died?" he mumbled, "but that's impossible."

_***************EIGHTEEN YEARS AGO***************_

"Congratulations, you have two boys," the doctor said.He looked at one of them, the first born, "just a moment."

"What's wrong?" the woman demanded.

Both babies were crying like newborn babies were supposed to.However, the doctor pretended that one of them was stillborn and it stopped crying immediately.He gave the one that was crying to the nurse to clean it and started to walk out of the room with the other child.

"Doctor, what is it?" the nurse asked, "is there something wrong?"

"Where are you going with my baby!" the new mother shouted.

"I have to run some tests," he lied and walked out of the room.He looked over his back to see no one was watching him.Going into a separate room, the doctor fainted and a person stood over him.It evil priest Badamon of the Netherworld.He had possessed the doctor and used his body.He returned to the Netherworld.

"Lord Tulpa, I have returned with the child," Badamon said, holding the innocent black haired infant up."Just as you had asked."

"Good work, Badamon," Tulpa said, "prepare for the ritual."

"Yes, Master Tulpa," he looked at the child.The newborn boy had no idea what to expect in the next couple of minutes and he would never be able to forget it.

Back at the hospital, the woman was wondering where her other baby was.

"I'm afraid your other child was stillborn, ma'am," the nurse said, "and I have no idea where the doctor is.I'm sorry."

She looked at her only son, "maybe it's best I don't' tell you, Ryo, that your brother died."She said with a sniff."And you two would have been the best two brothers in the world."

***********************************************

Ryo sat back, "but I saw him."

A dark red symbol shined on the unconscious Kyo's forehead._Innocence._He heard the ancient talking to him.

"You are the armor bearer of hellfire but this is not the place where you belong," Ancient said.

His body lifted out of the crack and it sealed back up like nothing happened.Seeing an enormous light out of his window, Ryo stood up and went outside.

"Kyo!" he cried.

Kyo was in his full armor of Hellfire and it faded out to only his sub armor and then to Ryo's matching street clothes.Ryo picked him up and carried him over his shoulder.He laid him in his bed and waited for him to wake up.

"W-where am I?" Kyo mumbled when he opened his eyes.They didn't look cold and emotionless like before but childlike and innocent.

"Home," Ryo answered, "you're home."

"Ryo," Kyo said, "I've been waiting my whole life to see you."

"Yeah, same here," Ryo said with a smile, "same here, Kyo."

The two brothers shared a firm handshake followed by a warm brotherly hug.Ryo never felt so empty again.

**The End. Was that OK?I don't know where I got the idea for this story; it just came to me at work the other day!I just saw the word "Hellfire" in my mind and it sounded like a really cool name for a ronin armor.Did you think the title matched too?I had so many different ideas for it!Well, review, PLEASE!**

** **


	2. Flaming Mirror Image-- Epilog

Flaming Mirror Image--Epilog

**Flaming Mirror Image--Epilog**

_Disclaimer:I do NOT own any of these characters, except maybe Kyo since I made him up.Note:I wasn't really planning on putting an epilog up or anything but since Mystical Jade asked for a side story or something, she talked me into it so I did!So, MJ, this is for you! ^_^_

_ _

Fear raked his body as Kyo jerked himself up in a short scream, ending in gasps.He looked around the room, everything was still and unmoved, like it was before he went to sleep.

_Just a dream,_ he told himself in thought.Suddenly, the fear turned into nauseous ness and he got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.After he retched, he sat back against the wall.He felt better soon and flushed the toilet.Groaning, he pulled himself up and looked in the mirror.A pale face looked back at him.Kyo washed his face and hands then rinsed his mouth.

_I hope I didn't wake anyone;_ he thought and then heard a noise down the kitchen._Too late, it's probably that motor-mouth friend of Ryo's, Kento, I think._He stepped out of the bathroom and tried to tiptoe back to his room without being seen.

"Kyo, you okay?" Ryo's voice asked behind him.

"Ryo, uh," he turned around.Ryo was holding a glass of water. He forced a smile; "I thought only Kento came to the kitchen during the night.Has he been giving you lessons?"

Ryo smiled back, "nah, it's just a really warm night.Just wait until August."He took a drink of his water, "oh, I'm sorry, you want one?"

"Sure," Kyo said and followed him to the kitchen.Ryo placed the glass in front of him.

"You look kinda pale," Ryo said, "don't tell me you don't like Mia's cooking."

"You like her, don't' you?" Kyo asked.

Ryo blushed, "well, yeaaaah."He began gulping down his water to avoid from speaking about it.

Kyo took the hint and sipped his own water.It seemed to take away the queasiness."I just had a bad dream; it made me sick."Kyo explained.

"What was it?" Ryo questioned.

"You don't want to know," Kyo told him.

"Sure I do," Ryo said, "why do you think I asked?"

Kyo didn't reply and gulped down his water just like Ryo did.

"Please?" Ryo pleaded.

"Well, maybe it is better I tell you," Kyo confessed, bringing down his glass "you are my brother after all, "But this has to remain between us."

"I can keep a secret," Ryo promised.

"It's so crazy, I don't know where to begin," Kyo groaned.

"Well, why don't you start at the beginning?" Ryo joked. He gave a small laugh and immediately stopped when he saw the sad look on his brother's face."I'm sorry…"

Kyo took a drink and sighed."I guess it began the day we wore born and we were separated. Badamon kidnapped me and handed me over to Tulpa, thinking I was you."

"Wh-what?" Ryo stammered

"He knew that we were going to be born," Kyo explained, "and that one of us was going to have the armor of the wildfire and soon all the other ronins would follow.Since I was born first, Badamon expected I was the one.Maybe it was better this way because you didn't deserve what I had to go through."

"You didn't either, Kyo," Ryo told him.

"While you were raised here and the ancient blessed you with armor of Wildfire," Kyo told him, his voice soft with sorrow and his eyes brimming with tears, "I was brought up in the Netherworld and Tulpa damned me with the armor of Hellfire…"

*******************************************************************

Five-year-old Kyo was treated like any other boy wasn't.Instead of loved and cared for, he was tortured and abused.Badamon made him work hard and forced him to watch executions and beatings.Slowly, Kyo's innocence was fading away.It was shredded to pieces, ripped apart by Badamon and Tulpa.Sometimes, though, Tulpa would show _some_ kindness to him, when Kyo did his duties before he had to be told.Kyo did it so he wouldn't' be punished.Tulpa also liked it when Kyo did what he was told right away.

"Someday, Kyo," Tulpa told him, "I will make you my most high warrior.You will be the best!"

"Thank you, Lord Tulpa," Kyo muttered.

"Let's prepare you," Tulpa said.Badamon appeared.

"Come with me, Kyo," Badamon ordered.

Kyo wasn't going to argue.He led him to a pit with yellow yuck. (That stuff Anubis was in.) The second he looked at it, he gasped.He knew what that pit was.He hated that place.Badamon would sometimes punish him and put him in there for an hour or so.

"No, please!" Kyo begged, tugging on Badamon, "don't put me in there!I hate that place!It's terrible; it can kill me!"

"This can make you stronger, Kyo," Badamon told him and pushed him in the pit.

"Nooo!" Kyo screamed.The yellow stuff went up to his neck, making it hard for him to move."Get me out of here!"

It didn't end there, but it did make Kyo stronger, at age twelve, he received the armor of Hellfire.

Tulpa held his hand up to him and Kyo wore first the sub armor, dark gray and dark red in color, followed by the rest of the Hellfire armor.Kyo looked down at himself and grinned.It was not the innocent smile he once had, instead, it looked malicious.

"You are now a warrior of the netherworld," Tulpa told him, "Use your armor of Hellfire well."

"Yes, master," he nodded, still grinning the malicious grin.

"I would like to see its power," Badamon said.

"I am also a little curious," Tulpa confessed, "let's have a look."

Badamon clicked his fingers and dynasty soldiers came out, dragging a tied up young girl behind them.They forced her to her knees and left her in front of Kyo.

"Eliminate her," Tulpa commanded.

_What?_ Kyo thought.The malicious grin disappeared and changed to a confused frown._I can't do this._

"Why are you stalling, boy?" Tulpa demanded."Prove your worthiness of the armor before I take it away!"

_All right,_ Kyo thought, _just don't think about it.Just do it.Don't even look at her._

The girl raised her eyes and looked at him pleadingly. 

_Don't look at me like that,_ Kyo wanted to say._Don't look at me! _He couldn't take his eyes off of hers.He would never forget those eyes.They looked like a pair of shiny emerald_s_ that were outlined in tearsand they stared him down.Her auburn hair was wet and in a mess around her shoulders.__Kyo swallowed and took out his swords."I'm sorry," he whispered to her so only she could hear.He did not want everyone to think he was unworthy of the armor and then Tulpa would probably torture him again.

"I understand," she whispered back.

"SKULL FIRE RUSH!" he sent a flaming skull to the girl. It opened its mouth and swallowed her in flames.He could hear her screaming as she burned at it made him cringe inside. Her screaming never ended; it was locked inside his mind. She lied there on the stone floor, burns and scars all over her body.

Kyo had to fight himself not to run over to her, begging for her forgiveness and holding her tight._I didn't even know her name,_ he thought to himself, looking at her with sorrow in his eyes.He wanted to look away but he couldn't Kyo wished he would die or be put in the sulfur pit. He'd do anything, anything but this.If only he were braver, he would have stood up to Tulpa and said, "No, Tulpa, I won't!" and he would run away with the girl.But he was too afraid. Kyo just wasn't strong enough, not brave enough. He really didn't want to harm her.It was the hardest thing he had to do._Forgive me,_ he thought; watching a soldier carry her scorched corpse away, _I didn't want to._

"What have I done?" Kyo asked himself with a soft whisper, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"Excellent work, Kyo," Tulpa said, satisfied.

As Kyo nodded and cleared his throat, the malicious grin came up on his face though he felt horrible inside, as if someone took control of his facial muscles.His kanji of innocence glowed and quickly faded away._What's happening to me?_ Kyo wondered.__

When Kyo became fifteen, the age of his brother, he learned of the warlords.He wasn't sure how long they been there, but Tulpa talked to them like he knew their entire souls. They didn't know of Kyo because he figured he wasn't supposed to know about them.But when Tulpa and Badamon found this out when Kyo asked about them, Tulpa ordered him never to speak to the warlords then threw him in the sulfur pit.

"My warlords," Kyo heard Tulpa begin, "the ronin warriors are upon us.I have waited for this for a thousand years!I will get those armors."

"Yes, Master Tulpa," Anubis was the first to speak, "as you wish."

"We also have waited long for this," Kale added.His grin was more malicious than Kyo and Kyo touched his own lips.

_I'll turn into him,_ he thought, _all of them._

"I will have them swimming in my pool of venom in no time!" Sekhmet laughed.

Dais said nothing instead he nodded.The eye patch over his left eye made Kyo shiver.

"Destroy them!" Tulpa bellowed.

Kyo would sometimes watch the battles between the ronins and the warlords.He wanted to know who they were._They're boys, like me_.Kyo observed.He fixed his eyes on the one in the red armor that resembled his own.

_That guy,_ Kyo thought, _why do I get the feeling like I know him?_

He saw Ryo's helmet fall off and Kyo gasped, "He looks like me!" 

That day he heard the warlords report back to Tulpa and he was very angry."How could you fail me??!Out of my sight!"

Kyo strained to hear him talk to Badamon because he knew that he ought to hear what they were going to say.

"Wildfire is alive," Tulpa said, "but how…. I thought the one we captured was the one?"

"Kyo was the first born," Badamon said, "I figured…."

"You figured wrong, Badamon!" Tulpa growled, "The real wildfire is here.I tried to prevent this and now…"

"Wildfire is only a boy, he cannot be all that powerful," Badamon told him.

"Be gone…bring me Lady Kayura," he ordered.

Kyo's breath was nearly taken away as he set his eyes on the female soldier.Her bluish-black hair and dark eyes were so beautiful, more than any pair of eyes or head of hair he has ever seen.Then his memory reminded him of the girl he was forced to destroy, her beautiful, sad, pleading green eyes.Kyo felt sad for a small moment, wishing that the girl would come back. He pushed the memory out of his mind.

"You sent for me, Master Tulpa?" she smiled and bowed her head.

"My warlords are not doing their job," Tulpa said."Why don't you pay them a visit?"

She giggled, "Yes, Master Tulpa, one they will never forget!"

Something happened to Anubis.He began to question Tulpa's orders and one time did not obey him.Kyo could his screams coming from the sulfur pit.

_Oh no,_ Kyo thought.He followed the screams and found Anubis in the pit.He was frozen were he stood, unable to take his eyes off Anubis. _Him too?_

"Please Master!" Anubis cried.

Kyo couldn't take his cries.It was just as bad as he was there in that pit.Kyo turned away and sank to his knees._Make him stop, make him stop, make him stop…. stop screaming, Anubis!Stop screaming, I can't take it!Enough, enough, enough!_

_ _

"Take me out!" Anubis shouted.

_Please stop, please stop,_ tears blinded Kyo's vision.He wanted to help Anubis and part of him didn't even care.Part of him was smiling at the sound of his painful screams and the other was wailing, along with Anubis.

Kyo remembered the girl, her emerald eyes.They made him stop for a moment. Why should he care what happened to her?But her eyes, her face, looked so innocent, like the way Kyo used to be.

Eventually, Anubis stopped screaming and Kyo heard the ancient's voice.Anubis ran away and Kyo was grateful and also angry that he got away.

_I can't stand it anymore,_ Kyo thought to himself._It's all Ryo's fault.I should have been the wearer of the wildfire armor.He should have suffered as I have.It's he who should be here, not me!I don't belong here!_Kyo clenched his teeth and tightened his fists._I'll make him pay for all the torture and pain I went through. I am going to make him BURN! I am Kyo of the Hellfire!_

_ _

Kyo stopped speaking to wipe the tears that fell from his eyes."S-sorry, I guess I'm not over it yet."He mumbled in embarrassment.

Ryo sniffed.He himself was close to tears.He felt as if the same has happened to him. Hearing Kyo's story made Ryo want to destroy Tulpa all over again."Man, I just can't believe it.That's the worst story I ever heard."He almost felt sick after hearing Kyo's story.

"I didn't really mean all that," Kyo apologized."All those nasty things I thought about you and said to you."

"Hey, Tulpa tortured you," Ryo said, "I understand.It could make anyone feel that way.It's not your fault, Kyo."

Kyo sighed, "Thanks, Ryo."

Ryo nodded for him to finish.

"Well, I was a bit happy but also angry when the Dark Warlords turned against Tulpa.If I was strong enough, I would have followed them, but I guess I couldn't because I was afraid of what Tulpa would do to me…"

Kyo could hear the ronins and the warlords shout their attacks to Tulpa.They knew why Tulpa wanted them.Anubis' death proved it.It was only their souls and their armor Tulpa was after and the warlords were not going to give either up to the likes of him.Kyo however, could not follow the warlord's example. Maybe because he took Anubis' death so hard.Kyo wanted to be like Anubis one day.He was the first to realize Tulpa's plot.Kyo knew along but why couldn't he just leave?Why was he so scared of Tulpa?How come he wasn't brave like Ryo?

_It's not fair,_ Kyo thought to himself._I don't deserve this.I didn't do anything wrong._

_ _

The temple was falling apart. Kyo had to make a run for it.Although he should have been happy that he was freed, he was just so angry to see it.He lived in the temple his whole life and now the only place he ever could call home was gone.

Tulpa wanted to see the white armor of inferno and he prompted the warriors to give their powers to Ryo.After seeing the brilliant armor up close, Tulpa wanted to have it in his possession.

"Don't give it to him!" his friends cried.

"Yes, give it to him," Kyo whispered."Then he will crush you!"

Ryo didn't do as his friends warned and gave it up, "You want the armor of inferno, Tulpa?" Ryo teased, "Then try it on for size!"

Tulpa didn't feel any power, instead, pain.It wasn't as he expected.Ryo, somehow, was trapped inside of Tulpa.He told his friends to finish Tulpa.They didn't want to do it but he said it was the only way.

"Yeah, kill him," Kyo said between his teeth with anger in his eyes.The next second, his eyes became innocent and he parted his mouth into a gasp."No wait, don't."

The four warriors all gave a scream and ran to Tulpa.They were still screaming when they all attacked Tulpa in different directions.Tulpa was gone but Ryo was still trapped inside of him.

"Ryo!" Yuli cried, "I've got to do something."He raised the jewel of life and Ryo was okay.{I can't really remember what happened there, I just remember Yuli saved him with the jewel.I wish RW would come back!}

"Thanks, Yuli, you saved my life," Ryo said.

Yuli smiled and blushed.

Kyo couldn't believe it.Ryo lived.He was happy for him but he was also jealous and angry._He lives!It's not fair!_

_ _

Then Kyo knew what he had to do.If he wanted Ryo gone, he had to do it himself.It was his duty as Kyo of Hellfire.He had to make Ryo pay for every little thing that Ryo had but Kyo didn't.Ryo lived in the mortal world.He had friends.He slept in a warm bed.Kyo lived in the Nether realm.He had no friends and slept on a cold stone floor.

Kyo was stripped of all of his innocence.All he wanted now was revenge and he would not let anything stop him until he got it.

"I guess you could figure the rest out," Kyo groaned.

"Yeah," Ryo mumbled.

"I realize now," Kyo said, "it was better that I was chosen.If Badamon got you instead…I don't even want to _think_ what would have happened."

"I'm sorry what you had to go through," Ryo sympathized, "no one has to go through what you did."

"But it happened and there's nothing I can do about it," Kyo said."Now don't tell anyone about this, alright?Your friends don't need to know any more than they already do know—that we're twin brothers and I used to be the evil one—they can't know abut this."

"I won't tell anyone," Ryo pledged.

"I'll be the one to tell them when the time is right," Kyo sighed."But in the meantime you keep your mouth shut."He drank the rest of his water and stood up. He was half way to his room when he turned around and pointed to his twin, "I'm warning you Ryo," he grinned a half malicious, half innocent grin, "I'm not as innocent as I look!" His kanji of innocence glowed upon his forehead. He groaned.

Ryo sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever you say…"

When Kyo fell back asleep, the queasiness subsided and dreamed a happier dream.

**The End.How was that, guys?MJ, you'd better like it because I wrote it just for you! (Wink)^_~**


End file.
